


playing with fire

by greencateyes_99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, Monsters, Other, not a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: kidnappings happen but no one said that most were part of a mad man scheme who wants to rebuild creatures of a forgotten age.





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> first original work. It wouldn't leave my head and I played around it and tried to attach it to another fandom. sadly it wouldn't work so, here it is. if you like good if not then don't read it. 
> 
> warning it is a bit choppy.

She didn’t know what happen to her. Last thing she remembered was stepping into her house after a disappointing date. Now she finds herself in a bland white room with only a hospital gown covering her. She was terrified of the implications of that meant. Suddenly, the door to her room hisses open and five men file in grabbing her arms and legs. She struggles but to no avail and was strapped to a gurney and wheeled away.

She stills fight leaving her wrist, ankles, chest, and legs bruised. A pinched to her neck and she felt the warm rush of something into her body. Then she knew as her movements slowed and everything took on a hazy look. She was still aware, but it was like looking from outside her body. She was tilted up legs spread. Her stomach and breast were exposed with wires attached to them. Then a table is wheeled in with large tubes on it. None of it she recognized though one did look like a large egg.

Machines whined and beeped the wires on her breast are removed and replaced with weird cups, latching on her nipples. Another slight pinch and she watched somewhat amazed as her breast expanded. There was no pain just warmth and an uncomfortable tightness. No, the pain came when the man in white placed something between her legs and pushed it in. She groans and cries as she was spread wide open though it did nothing to stop her kidnappers and tormenters.

What happens next, she wishes she could forget.  The man took one of the tubes unscrew the top and pulled out a spherical object. She looked on confused as pain and drug haze started to lift. It was an egg in the tubes, several in fact of different sizes and shapes.

“Congratulations young lady,” the man says. “You're about to be a part of history. You, my dear, will be one of the few to help bring back an extinct species.”

She didn’t get a chance to ask what when the man pushes the egg in her body. It felt far larger than what its appearance suggested. She felt it being pushed all the way up and dropped in her womb. She knew because it was the only place it would have been shoved too. That it the sudden heaviness in that part of her body was hard to ignore. The man didn’t stop at one though for the next few hours three more was pushed in her body and once she was wheeled back to her new room, she had larger breast and an off-center stance.

Every part of her felt sore and continued to feel sore in the coming months. Her breast was tender and leaking and she had to have them pumped three times a day. Her center of gravity continues to change to the point that she had to be bedridden as her womb grew. By the fifth month, she looked nine mouths. By the sixth and seventh she was ready to get rid of the eggs.  But at the end of the seventh month, she found that she no longer was carrying eggs. At some point during the night, the shells had passed out of her body. The men in white were excited and had taken several images of her stomach.

She couldn’t see much of what was inside her, but she could see small bits and the first thought that came to her was reptile. After that, her growth increased rapidly that she could see it and she screamed thinking that she was about to be torn open.

It was now that ninth month and she could no longer move without help. The reptiles inside her were moving and sometimes she could see them as their ridges pressed up against the walls of her womb. She knew that sometime soon they were be born. She didn’t know how she knew this, but she did and she couldn’t wait. She wanted them out. It happens during the night and insistent pressure woke her before the pain did. Fluid rushed out her and she pushed.

The small beings did not want to come out and it felt like days before the first one dropped. After that, the second and third came easily and quickly. The last one, however, felt bigger and it hadn’t moved into position. The pressure was getting to be too much while she was on her back, so she turned over and found two of the little beings attached to her large breast. It was then that she got a good look at what was inside her.

Dragons.

She had been impregnated with dragons. And two were gumming sucking her breast while the third waited nuzzling her still rounded belly. Soon she felt the need to push and bared down just as the door to her room open. The man in white stood there watching as the last dragon was pushed from her body and had shoved one of the others away from her breast.

She saw the man smile. He congratulated her and left. Days later the dragonlings were taken away and she was left alone, but not for long. The man in white was back and a cold smile.

“Ready to be our super monster mom?” behind him five guys and a gurney awaited her.

“No,” she rasps, “No!”

She screamed as she was grab but the man only laughs. “This time we will try for more and soon you be the mother of an entire species.”

She was wheeled away, her screams echoing down the halls as she disappeared back into the cold room from the first time. Only this time she wasn’t a daze confused naïve victim but to a future of being a forgotten victim of a brood carrier.

Years later, dragons roamed the skies no one knew where they came from these beasts out of legend. But the humans of the time knew that no female was allowed out in the open anymore. The creatures had stuck close to legends and would snatch any woman and fly off with them. Some were eventually found belly’s engorged with eggs and young. But not many and those found were soon reclaimed by the dragons.

The new King smirked as he heard about another woman that had been taken. He was old; old enough to know just where the dragons came. He should know since he was there when the first was born and who the young woman who birth them. He never knew what happen to the young woman after the beast broke free, but he didn’t care. He had power and that was enough, the end of the world didn’t matter to him. he stood dismissing his court and went to his room and to his harem. Only half of his harem carried his own children, just because he no longer had his lab did not mean his experiments stopped. His next target was the sea and there were many creatures he could make for that.


End file.
